Knights of Kalos
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: After a mishap with the portal, the six knights are taken to the region of Kalos, where they catch Pokemon and meet new friends and rivals, and must stop the evil Team Flare from taking over the world, whiile trying to find a way home! Rated T just in case.


**Chapter One: Malfunctioning Portal**

Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, Gen, and Beni burst into Mr. White's basement, the portal to Quarton towering over them. "Where's Mr. White?" Guren to Toxsa, who was standing by the portal controls.

"He had to help with the repairs of the Benham Tower when Slyger and Granox trashed it. He already input the codes for us to travel, so I just have to activate it and we can leave." Toxsa pointed to the monitor which showed a small band of Corrupted and Slyger attacking a band of Corekai. Gen shook his head disapprovingly. Though Villius was defeated, the Corrupted still led small raids of the Corekai, but it wasn't successful, as they were weak without their leader, and couldn't attack the knights on Earth. "We should only be there for a few moments. Now let's kick some bot!"

The six walked inside of the portal, Chooki eyeing Toxsa nervously. "Are you sure that the code is right?"Toxsa nodded as their cores flew to the center of the portal and they disappeared in a flask of pixilated lights.

* * *

Mr. White and Mr. Nash inspected the damage of the generator room as Mr. Nash knelt over a large bent piece of broken metal. "Shouldn't you be sending the boys off to Quarton Mr. White?"

Mr. White nodded. "They shouldn't have a problem-. Oh no!"

"What is it Mr. White?"

"I forgot to tell Toxsa how to open the correct passage to Quarton, who knows where they will end up!"

"That means that they-"

"Yes… they won't likely end up on Quarton, but to who knows where…"

* * *

Guren's eyes shot open as he felt someone shake him heavily.

"Guren wake up!" Guren turned to see his friends looking over him with relieved faces.

He sat up and looked around. They were in the middle of a small plain, a few trees and a small stream nearby. "Where are we? It can't be Quarton; we aren't in our knight forms… any of guys get a location on your watches?"

Chooki shook his head. "No, it just says Route 2."

Ceylan stood and helped Guren up. "We just woke up a while ago; we must have been asleep for at least an hour or two." The bluette flinched as a patch of long grass ruffled behind them. They turned as a small raccoon looking creature popped out. It had a brown patch of fur on its face like a raccoon's, and its spiked fur was striped brown and peach. "What is that?!"

Gen raised an eyebrow as the others backed away. "It looks like a raccoon, but not like anyone I've ever seen." The raccoon sniffed in their direction curiously, and bounded off, uninterested.

"Toxsa…" Chooki said in a slightly ticked off tone of voice. "I don't think that code was right."

Toxsa raised his hands defensively. 'Hey! Mr. White put the codes in! I didn't do anything!"

Guren put himself between the two. "Hey, let's not argue right now! Let's just find a way out of here!"

At that same moment, they heard a loud yell from not too far away.

"Someone's in trouble!"

* * *

They ran until they found themselves at the end of the route, which was covered in tall grass. Ahead of them was a middle-aged man with curly black hair and a long white coat over a blue shirt and black jeans. Next to them was a girl their age with long blonde hair and a red t-shirt and jeans, she also was wearing a matching red hat. Both were surrounded by six of those raccoon creatures.

The man noticed the knights and cuffed his hands over his mouth. "Hey over there! Can you help get us out of here?"

"How can we help?!" yelled Guren, as his friends looked around nervously.

"Do you guys have Pokemon?" yelled the girl as one of the raccoons nipped at her feet.

"What's a Pokemon?!" Beni yelled.

"You guys don't even know what a Pokemon is?!" the man and the girl both yelled together, with equal amounts of extreme surprise.

"No! What are they?!" Chooki shouted, keeping a careful eye on the group of creatures.

"A Pokemon is a creature that inhabits this region! Now guessing that you guys don't have any," the man shouted, pointing to a nearby suitcase, "you can borrow mine! Each of you grab one, there should be enough!"

The group ran over and opened the suitcase, which held six red and white balls. They each took one, and Guren yelled back to the two. "Now what?"

"Throw the pokeballs, and the Pokemon will be released!

"You got it!" Guren yelled with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Guren threw his pokeball into the air and his Pokemon was released in a beam of white light. It was a small red lizard, which was standing on its back legs. It was red with a yellow belly, and it had a long tail with a fire on its end.

"Let's do this!" Ceylan yelled as he threw his into the air. In the same beam of light. A small blue creature came out that represented a crocodile. It had a big muzzle and wide red eyes, and was also on its back legs. It had a yellow pattern on its belly, a red pattern on its sides, and a body and tail lined with red spikes.

Gen threw his pokeball into the air and what appeared to be a white dog appeared. It had red eyes, black claws, and a large crescent shaped horn.

Chooki's pokeball released a small light blue creature that looked like a cross between a dog and a lion, with yellow on its ears and around its paws. His lower half was black, and it had a yellow star on the tip of its tail. "Time to show these guys what we're made of!"

Beni stared at her pokeball with an unsure look on her face, but eventually threw her pokeball into the air, releasing a long purple snake. It had golden eyes, with yellow around its neck, tail, and on its underside.

"Game on!" Toxsa chanted as his pokeball was thrown into the air. A small turtle appeared, this time on four legs. It was green with yellow on its jaw and feet. It had a brown shell and what appeared to be a small plant growing on its head. "A turtle?! SERIOUSLY?!"

The knights observed their Pokemon, surprised at the new creatures that they had. The Pokemon all looked up at the knights expectantly, as if they were waiting for something from them.

The man frowned as a raccoon jumped at the girl, which made her shriek. "Use your Pokemon to attack these! Hurry!"

Gen, looking at his Pokemon, pointed at the raccoons. "Attack!" The six Pokemon seemed happy at the idea of a fight, and Gen's Pokemon ran into the group immediately. It jumped onto one of the raccoons, biting into it and throwing it away. The raccoon growled and ran off.

Chooki and Beni sent theirs in after, Chooki's tackled some raccoons out of the way, and Beni's wrapped around a raccoon, trapping it.

"Go get em' turtle thingy!" Toxsa said, and his Pokemon rolled its eyes before helping Chooki's Pokemon with the tackling.

Guren's whipped enemies with its tail, which left them vulnerable.

"Umm… attack I guess!" Ceylan yelled as his croc smiled slyly before going in and biting the few remaining raccoons.

With the field now clear, and man and the girl approach the knights and their Pokemon. "Thank you for rescuing us. My name is Professor Sycamore, a Pokemon researcher. This is my assistant Serena. Those Pokemon you just fought were Zigzagoons. How is it that you guys don't know what a Pokemon is?"

The knights eyed each other nervously before they decided that they should at least tell the professor some of the truth…

* * *

"I see… so you kids are from another world, and your portal went haywire and you ended up here?"

Guren nodded. "That's about right."

Serena frowned. "But that's impossible! Other worlds don't exist!"

Sycamore smiled as he patted his assistant's shoulder. "Don't be so thick Serena!"

Serena's face turned red as she stormed off. Toxsa's smile faded as his Pokemon walked around his feet. "But we have to give these little guys back now don't we?" he said sadly. The knights looked to their Pokemon, who were looking at them anxiously.

"But I don't want to give him back!" Ceylan yelled as he hugged his Pokemon close to his chest. Even Beni had a sad look on her face.

Sycamore gave them sympathetic looks as he grinned goofily. "Now who said you had to give them back? You gave keep them if you take these!" He handed the surprised knights what looked like a pocket- sized laptops, each with a small blue orb on its corner. Beni's was pink, Chooki's was yellow, and Ceylan's was blue, Guren's red, Toxsa's green, and Gen's black. "These are Pokedexes, you point them at a Pokemon, and it tells you its basic information about that Pokemon, its size, type, moves, and what region it is from."

Chooki raised an eyebrow. "Types? Regions? Moves?"

"Every Pokemon has a type and moveset. Moves are what your Pokemon fight with. Like how your Pokemon used Bite Gen, or yours Tackle Chooki. Every move has a different effect. There is 'physical', which a Pokemon makes direct contact with an attack, 'special', which indirectly attacks, and 'status' which changes the power or defense of it or its enemy. Critical hits do double the damage. Pokemon learn more moves as they grow. A type is what element your Pokemon represents, or two in some cases, there are types like water, grass, rock, fairy, etc. A region is a part of this world, like how cites are separated, regions are separated. We are in the Kalos region. Why not try out your Pokedexes and get to formally know your Pokemon?"

Guren opened his Pokedex and pointed it at his Pokemon, and it spoke in a metallic, emotionless tone. _"_ _Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. Type: Fire. Moves: Ember, Tail Whip, and Bite. Region: Kanto. Charmanders have a fire on their tails that they depend on. If that fire goes out, the Charmander dies. This is also evident in its evolutions. This Charmander's gender is male."_ Guren smiled as his Charmander jumped around excitedly.

The other knight's eager to learn about their new Pokemon, they each in turn used their Pokedexes…

 _"_ _Absol, the disaster Pokemon. Type: Dark. Moves: Bite, Leer, Faint Attack, and Growl. Region: Hoenn. It is a popular myth that Absol's always show themselves to warn people of upcoming natural disasters. For that reason, some people fear it. This Absol's gender is female."_ Gen smiled as he pet Absol, who had a happy expression on her face. "The underdog, huh? I like that."

 _"_ _Ekans, the snake Pokemon. Type: Poison. Moves: Wrap, Leer, And Poison Sting. Region: Kanto. Sly and sneaky, most Ekans prefer to attack its enemy by surprise. This Ekans' gender is male."_ Beni looked down at her Ekans, who was wrapping around her legs like a snake-hug. This made Beni smile, but it was a very small one.

 _"_ _Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokemon. Type: Grass. Moves: Tackle Withdraw, Absorb, and Curse. Region: Sinnoh. Turtwigs like to be near lakes, as the more water it drinks, the harder the shell gets. This Turtwig's gender is male."_ Toxsa laughed as the Turtwig jumped onto his lap and bounced up and down.

 _"_ _Shinx, the flash Pokemon. Type: Electric. Moves: Tackle, Leer, Spark, and Bite. Region: Sinnoh. If it senses danger, it can temporarily blind anyone near it with its electrified fur. This Shinx's gender is female."_ Chooki's Shinx wagged her tail back and forth as Chooki patted her head.

 _"_ _Totodile, the big jaw Pokemon. Type: Water. Moves: Scratch, Bite, Rage, and Water Gun. Region: Johto. Totodiles are prone to bite anything with its strong jaws, and its lively personality can make it a great companion. This Totodile's gender is female."_ Totodile laughed as it sat happily in Ceylan's lap.

Sycamore smiled as he handed the group a set of five pokeballs each. He also handed them the original pokeballs for their Pokemon. "You can use pokeballs to capture wild Pokemon along routes that your Pokemon fights, but know that it will not work everytime. You say 'return' have a Pokemon return to its pokeball, which is good if you are travelling, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

The knights all chanted 'return', and they all returned to their pokeballs, besides Totodile and Shinx.

"Oh!" Sycamore said. "Seems like your Pokemon don't like their pokeballs!" Totodile and Shinx went closer to their trainers as Sycamore continued. "A trainer is a person who raises and battles with Pokemon.".

"Umm… the Pokedex said something about evolution?" Guren asked.

"Ah, yes! When a Pokemon grows enough, it will turn into a brand new Pokemon, but still retains its memories, personality, moves, etc."

"That's cool!" Toxsa chirped. "But what will do with these?" He held up the pokeballs bundled in his arms.

Sycamore gave them each a black belt, which had six spaces for pokeballs. The team put their pokeballs on the belt, and put their starters in the front (Ceylan and Chooki too, even though Shinx and Totodile still refused to go into one.) "My lab is in Lumiose City, if you would like to accompany me. Maybe we can to something about your problem about home."

The knights agreed to go with him, and the seven left to go find Serena.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Me: God, 2000 words in one chapter! Sorry I've been away from my fanfics, but summer has me 'distracted'!**

 **Neku: That's not an excuse and you know it Charizard!**

 **.MEH. Rock on!**


End file.
